


Two Years

by AmandeBw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Edolas Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: After returning from Edolas with Lisanna, Natsu announces that they are dating at her welcome back party, Lucy having been in love with him since day 1 is heartbroken. After talking with Master Makarov, Lucy leaves on a quest for two years, leaving her guild mates and team Natsu without a warning. But what will happen when Lucy comes back in two years?





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I wrote this when I was eleven-twelve so it's not a work of art. Neither is there much of a build up.

Lucy's POV

    It's been a week since we got back from Edolas with Lisanna and everyone is ecstatic that she's back and so am I. I can't wait to get to know Lisanna better and become her friend just like Natsu and Happy. I remember when they first saw her, Elfman and Mirajane cried that night at her grave, actually everyone cried but it was more touching with them seeing as they have their brother-sister bond. Master Makarov even decided to plan this welcome home party for Lisanna and everyone is here, partying to their hearts content but...it still seems a bit quiet like something is missing or more like someone. Actually... Where is Natsu? It's not really a party without him here to begin a fight or something, more like it's too quiet. As soon as I thought that, Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild hand in hand and were smiling widely. "Listen up! Lisanna and I are now officially together." Natsu yelled standing on a table. What? To... Together? "Fire brain actually got a girlfriend what a surprise." Gray says smirking. "What did you say Ice princess?" Natsu replies angrily, jumping off the table to grab Gray. "You're clothes Gray!"Lisanna exclaimed and Gray's eyes widened as he quickly redressed himself. Soon enough, Gray and Natsu started fighting again when Erza comes and smashes their head together. "Hey! What was that for?!" Natsu complains rubbing his head but Erza turned towards Lisanna and smiles, ignoring Natsu completely. "Congratulation Lisanna, I'm really happy for you." She says and soon everyone gathers around them to congratulate them. "I'm happy for you Natsu, maybe this will calm you down a little." I say giving him and Lisanna a fake smile, in reality I feel like I'm dying. The reason? It's because I've been in love with him ever since I've met him, but that idiot is too dense to realize it. While Mirajane and everyone else congratulated them I sneak off to Master Makarov office.

    "Master?" I question going inside his office as he hides his wizard weekly magazine, there must be something perverted in it or else he'd never read it. Even our master is a bit crazy in this guild... Actually it's not a bit, they're all crazy, period. "Lucy! What do you want my child?" He asked me smiling and I give him a paper that was hanging on the request board. "You actually want to do this job without Natsu or anyone else?" He asked surprised, I nod feeling my heart break more when I hear his name. "This task is very difficult and will at least take you two good years to complete Lucy, are you sure?" He asked again and I smile a little. It's going to take that long to complete? Then that's perfect! The longer I'm away will make it easier to forget about that flame eating Baka."I'm absolutely sure Master, but... Could... Could you please not tell anyone until I'm gone. And don't tell anyone what I'm doing and where I'll be either please, I need to do this on my own." I ask him and Master Makarov nods, with that done I walk out of Fairy Tail and head to my apartment, quickly packing my bag and leaving. If I take too long Natsu and Happy will start looking for me and if they find out I'm gone before I've had time to leave town... anyway I guess I'll see everyone in two years, I'll miss them a lot... Especially Natsu. That dense Baka.

*

Two years later, in a town not too far from Magnolia:

    "Okay Loke, we're finally done!" I say happily as Loke finishes beating the dark guild or should I call them thieves? After all, they are both. "Finally! I've missed Fairy Tail so much... And all my special ladies will be waiting for me too!" He exclaims shoving his hands in his pockets. "Me too, come on, let's go home... Oh and I'd forget all about those ladies if I were you. I'm sure Aries would love to meet them."I say stretching and his grin disappears for a second before he leaves, going back to the celestial world to see his girlfriend.

The next week:

    Finally I'm back in Magnolia, and just as I dropped my stuff in my apartment is when I hear the city start to shake and it was most definitely not an earthquake from the looks of it. The only other possible reason is that Gildart is back... Or that we're being attacked but let's not dwell on that. Quickly running outside to see Magnolia separating in two as some sort of weird flying object announces that the 'Gildart shift' is starting. I head to the center of the town and see Gildart walking towards Fairy Tail, grinning like an idiot as the city completely changes position just for him. "Gildart!" I yell, waving my hand and he lifts his head up beaming at me. "Lucy! When did you get back?" He asks and I grin. "Just now! Look out, I'm coming down!" I yell before jumping down and hugging him. "It's good to see you again Lucy, how have you been doing?" He asks and I smiled.

  
    I missed this feeling so much, that feeling that only Fairy Tail gives me, the feeling of... Of belonging. When we entered the guild everyone was fighting, and of course Gray and Natsu were insulting each other - and probably the source of the fight- while Erza was eating her strawberry cake until one of Gray's attack destroyed it and she stood up with a dark aura surrounding her. "My cake! I don't care who did this but someone is going to pay!" she yelled charging in the battle, and soon enough everyone was fighting, even Gildart joins them destroying everything in his way! I pity the poor guys that were in his way, that must have hurt a lot. Smiling, I sit at the bar waiting for all this mess to be over, yeah, they might be a little rowdy and all but this is the Fairy Tail I love and it hasn't changed at all in two years. I don't know if I'm happy or if I should be worried about that detail but oh well, who cares?

  
    "Lucy!" Levy yells coming out of no where and hugging me. "Levy!" I say hugging her back, I missed my best friend so much! "You're back Lucy! We've missed you so much in the past two years!" Wendy says following Levy's lead and hugging me as I smiled. It feels so good to be home again with my friend, my family. "Natsu! Natsu! Lucy's back!" Happy yells and Natsu stops fighting instantaneously and turns to see me. My heart stops for a second a he grins from head to toe and rushes towards me, picking me up before running outside. "Natsu? What are you doing? Put me down!" I yell as he runs in a alley near the guild. What is that Baka doing now? Finally, Natsu stops and smirks, I was going to yell at him for doing unnecessary things when he crushed his lips against mine.

  
    Not having the strength or the will to stop him I kiss him back as passionately, he's probably drunk anyway I mean, isn't he dating... Lisanna. Remembering that one little fact I push him off me with all my strength... That's right, he's dating Lisanna. Those three words still break my heart but I can't do a thing about it."What are you doing Natsu? Lisanna..." I start but he cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "I broke up with her a month after you left Luce. I don't love her as more then a friend and I never will, because I... I love you. I'm sorry that I was too dumb to realize it and I realize that I must have hurt you and I'm so sorry Luce." He said smiling at me sadly. "I... I love you too you Baka." I answer, overjoyed, as we kiss once more before returning in the guild as everyone congratulates us, already knowing what happened outside. I blush as Natsu kisses my cheek but quickly recover and lightly punch his arm. "They liiiike each other!" Happy yells flying around the room. "Shut up you damn cat!" Natsu and I yell at the same time before blushing again. I guess I got my happy ever after with my pink idiot after all.

The End


End file.
